1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly with at least two different type connectcrs stacked together in a compact manner and with a secured structure.
2. The Prior Art
Following the development of network industry, a variety of types of connectors are proposed to meet different requirements. For example, RJ45 module jacks are used for connecting two data processing units together in a local area network (LAN). A universal serial bus (USB) connector is used for connecting a periphery device to a host computer. It is more and more desirable to mount different types of connectors in a printed circuit board (PCB). If these connectors are co-planely mounted to the PCB, a large portion of area of the PCB will be occupied by the connectors. This is very not economical in view of the precious area of the PCB, particularly fcr a nowadays electronic device which requires a high density arrangement of components in a PCB having a limited space. Furthermore, to respectively mount the connectors to the PCB is time consuming, causing a relatively high cost of the device.
Thus, an assembly with stacked different types of connectors is proposed whereby the connectors can be quickly mounted to the PCB and occupy a less area thereof.
However, until now none of the prior art stacked connector assemblies has a structure which can very securely connect two different type connectors together, while has a compact design, particularly when the assembly has indicator (LEDs) for indicating the connecting condition of one type of the connectors.
Hence, an improved connector assembly with stacked two different type connectors and indicators is needed to eliminate the above mentioned defects of current stacked connector assembly.